Story Previews
by Sunni-Side-Up
Summary: Here are some previews of some of the stories I'm working on! Please R&R and tell me which one you liked best so I can make it my main priority! Thanks!


**Love Poems**

First of all, I want to tell you a little bit about myself. I'm one of those sensitive girls. You know, the ones that sit in the back of the classroom, doesn't talk to anyone, and spends all her time writing poems. Yes, that's right, I am a loser in high school. I have thick nerd glasses, I wear plaid skirts, sweater vests, and mary janes. And, like most loseres I have a crush on the the popular guy at school, the high school quaterback, Tails. I don't know what it is about him, he's way out of my league. But, somehow, a voice creeps in the back of my head telling me that I love him and that we're meant to be. What do I do when that voice comes? I write a poem. I am a sensitive girl. And I write poems about a guy who's way out of my league.

**Seporated by Song**

Walking over to Cream's house for a end-of-summer-and-we-better-make-the-best-of-it pool party (Knuckles thought of the name). I have one thing on my mind, 'How in the world am I supposed to tell them?'. The news I have to tell them is life-changing news. No, I'm not pregnant. It's even better than that.

"Hi Amy!" Cream ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"I can't believe summer's almost over." I sighed. Actually, for the first time in my life I'm looking forward to the fall, going back to my news...

"Amy?" Tails waved his hand in my face interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I was just deep in thought." I said as I looked in the clouds.

"Anyway Amy, how was your summer?" Sonic asked as he looked up and down. I was wearing my bikini, you can't blame him.

"Um, it was good. I have some news for you guys." I mumbled. Then I looked around into all my friends' glistening eyes. I-I just can't do it.

"What is it, Amy?" Cream looked at me confused.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later. Lets enjoy our last day!" I yelled those last words as I jumped into the pool. The news that I keep putting off is this: I'm moving, but in a good way. I got a recording contract with Mina Mongoose after she heard me sing from last year's talent show, I guess someone put it up on youtube. Anyway, she called last week.

**What I Wouldn't Do**

_*To let you know this isn't the very beginning*_

"Be the 25th caller and YOU win two tickets to see any concert you want!" The dj practically screamed out. Then an idea hit me. I grabbed my cell phone and started dialing the station's phone number.

"What are you doing Amy?" Cream looked confused.

"If I win these tickets I could invite Sonic to go with me and we could fall in love!" I drifted into a daydream...

_"Thanks for bringing me to the concert, Ames." Sonic stares deeply into my eyes._

_"Your welcome Sonic! I mean who else would I bring?" I blush a little, he does too. Then our smiles start to sink, he looks down at my lips and back up to my eyes. We start to lean forward and our eyes start to drift closed just as our lips meet-_

"Congratulations caller number 25! What is your name?" I can't believe it! I didn't even get to call!

"But I-" I start to say and then, something stopped me.

"Sonic." The 25th caller is Sonic! I just might get that kiss, and date too of course.

"Well 'Sonic' you just won yourself two tickets to see the concert of your choice! Stay on the phone while we switch our listeners to some music." The dj said just before another song comes on.

Sonic won concert tickets and I'm determind to go with him.

**Toasty In Your Arms**

Tails' POV

Sitting outside on my deck looking at the few painted leaves still on the tree there was only one thing on my mind. I'll give you some clues as to what it is.

1. Some put her in their coffee or tea, though I prefer her in my arms.

2. She comes in many colors, my favorite is orange.

3. No matter what her form, she's always sweet.

4. When most people hear her name they think of a sweet dairy treat, a sweetener in their morning drinks, or a kind of cheese. For me, I think of a rabbit.

5. Her name starts with the letter of my heart, C.

Yes sir, I'm thinking about the 16 year old rabbit who hopped into my life and stole my heart at only age 10. Cream. Cream, her name made my heart beat faster than the propellor on my plane. Faster than Sonic can run, and that, as you may be well aware of, is saying a lot.

I turn my focus to the ominous sky. I should probably go inside, fall was very short this year. One day it's warm and sunny, the next murky and wet. Soon those nice, bright days became fewer until, suddenly they were gone.

Walking inside and turning on the tv there were two things on my mind, Cream and the thought of maybe, just maybe, her liking me back.


End file.
